


.18 Mangoes

by LaPilar



Series: Supernatural Imagines/One-Shots [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Drabble, F/M, Teasing, dean does too, even if he won't admit it, gotta love fruits, mangoes, new experiences, normal life drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPilar/pseuds/LaPilar
Summary: You and Sam introduce Dean to some new food. You don't expect what comes out of his mouth next.





	.18 Mangoes

"I'm not so sure about this," Dean complained, turning the bright yellow slice over in his hand. We'd passed by a mango stand on our way to the motel for the night, and I'd begged Dean to pull over. It'd been forever since I'd gotten some fresh fruit, and I'd always loved mangoes. Sam echoing my sentiment forced Dean's hand, and as we purchased a few he admitted that he'd never had one before. 

Now we were sitting in the motel, mango slices I'd cut up lying on the bare counter since we didn't have any plates. Sam and I were urging Dean to try one as we munched on them ourselves, but so far he hadn't taken the plunge.

"C'mon, you'll love them," I said absentmindedly, sucking on the peel of my slice as I scrolled through the news on my laptop.

Dean turned to Sam then, an unsure expression still marring his perfect features.

Sam nodded at him, biting into his own piece. "They're pretty good dude. Besides, you'll be eating something healthy for once in your life."

Dean glared at him and turned the fruit over once more. "I eat healthy stuff."

Sam and I's heads both turned at the same time to scrutinize Dean. When he noticed our staring, his glare intensified and he threw his arms out to the side. "What? Burgers come with lettuce on them, duh."

I rolled my eyes and returned my attention to the screen.

A few moments later, Dean wondered aloud, "What do they taste like?"

"Sweet, and a little bit sour. Pretty unique. Like those sour patch kids you used to like when you were young."

Dean smiled at some memory. "Nothing beats sour patch kids, man."

"Ugh, gross," I groaned.

"Hey, sour patch kids don't have this weird stringy shit hanging off them," Dean argued, and when I looked up he was pulling on one of the mango fibers.

"You don't even taste them," I retorted.

Dean continued his examination of the fruit silently.

Sam snorted from the other bed. "Dean Winchester, killer of countless monsters, the greatest nightmare of demons all throughout hell, Michael's true vessel. We can add scared of mangoes to that list now."

"Hey! I'm not scared of them. I just don't like new things, alright?" Dean shot a nasty glare at his brother as he spoke, and I couldn't hold back a few chuckles.

His glare turned to me next. "Fine. If it's such a big deal.." He took a deep breath and popped the small slice into his mouth. Sam looked up just like I did, expression full of curiosity.

A few moments passed, and Dean chewed thoughtfully.

"Well?" Sam finally asked, his patience worn thin.

Dean took his time swallowing before answering. "Mostly tangy, with a touch of sweet. And really juicy." He paused to lick his lips. "Not bad." 

Sam nodded, satisfied, and went back to his book. Dean turned to me with a troublesome grin, and I knew I wasn't going to like what he had to say next. "As a matter of fact, it kinda tastes like you."


End file.
